I Love The Way You Laugh
by In love with Fuffy
Summary: Faith got Buffy pregant, then went to jail, Buffy Married Riley, now elven years after the birth of their child Faith is out, will they make it?
1. Prologue

**A.N: Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I Only own Buffy and Faith's Daughter (and the plot)**

_Prologue_

"Buffy, what's the matter?" Willow asked staring at her best friend, who was obviously in great distress.

"It can't be happening, it just can't" Buffy sobbed still confused and in denial about what was going on inside of her right now.

"What can't be happening? Buffy" Willow tried again, determined to get answers "this" Buffy said, jabbing a finger at her slightly tighter stomach.

The red headed witch look confused for a moment before realization dawned; the slayer was pregnant, but how?

"Oh Sweetie it'll be okay" Willow soothed pulling the blond into a hug "you'll see" she whispered.

Buffy continued to cry in her friends arms, before falling into a restless sleep.

……………………………………………**.Eight Months Later**

"I'm sorry" Buffy whispered, looking at Faith in the bed, why had she done it? Had Angel really been worth gutting the other mother of her un-born child?

"I'll take care of her, I promise" she told Faith, before leaving the room.

Wondering through the hospital, Buffy felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, "oww" she breathed, "not now" she groaned. She wasn't ready not yet, not after the night's events.

Almost losing Angel, putting Faith in a comma, she didn't need to add giving birth to the list of things that happened that day.

But it seemed her baby didn't want to wait, she was ready to come now and Buffy would just have to cope.

……………………………………**..Twelve Hours Later**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Buffy yelled in pain as she pushed one last time, soon the cries of an infant rang around the small white room, she was here, her daughter was finally here.

"Congratulations, it's a girl" the mid-wife said, a big smile plastered on her face.

Tears leaked from the corners of Buffy's eyes as her daughter was placed in her arms.

"Welcome to the world Jenna" she said kissing the top of the baby's head.

……………………………………… **Two Years Later**

"I do" she said aloud, looking over at her soon to be husband Riley Finn, "I now pronounce you husband and wife" the priest announced "you may kiss the bride"

Riley lent over and kissed Buffy passionately on the lips, today was the happiest day of his life, but was it Buffy's?

Jenna began to cry from her seat on her Aunty Dawn's knee.

………………………………………………

**A.N: okay that was the prologue, the rest of this story will be set when Jenna is eleven, Buffy and Riley are having relationship problems and Faith gets out of Jail.**

**Please review.**


	2. Eleven Years Later

**A.N: I Finally wrote another chapter, hope you like it.**

_Disclaimer: I only own Jenna(JayJay) Josef (Sef/Sefie) Ryder(Ry) Hunter(Hunty) Aphradite (Aphie), Sandra and maybe some others in later chapters, the rest belong to Joss Whedon._

**Buffy's P.O.V**

I woke with a start, the sound of yelling voices coming from the other end of the house brining me back to reality, I hear my Husband's angry voice accompanied by that of my eleven year old daughter's yelling retorts. As Jenna got older, her relationship with Riley, her Step-Father just seemed to get worse.

Everyday my little girl gets more and more like Faith, her other Mother. Sometimes I think Jenna hates me, or at least blames me for not letting her see Faith, and I know she really doesn't like Riley trying to be her other parent, he wants' to be a Father to her like he is to our three boys, but she really doesn't want to let him in, back when she was just a toddler, when Riley and I first got married she didn't dislike him so much, sure she'd get a bit physical with him during a tantrum, but nothing like now, no my little girl really lets him have it.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" I hear her yell, the anger clear in her voice "STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!".

"I'M THE CLOSEST THING YOU'VE GOT TO ONE!" Riley yells back, his own anger equally as clear. I wasn't the only one who'd been woken by the screaming, our three year old son Josef had made his way into the bedroom where I'd been resting, this most recent pregnancy has been taking a lot out of me, slayer or not, I don't know how I'm going to cope with five children, not with Riley and Jenna's constant fighting.

"Mommy, Daddy and JayJay yellin' loud" my little boy says, tears running down his chubby cheeks, I reach my arms out to him, he runs to the bed and falls into my embrace.

"Sssh, baby it's going to be okay" I try to comfort him, I know how sensitive he can be.

" PISS OFF , WOULD YOU? AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

I sigh when I hear the cuss words come out of my daughter's mouth, Riley loves his kids and I think he loves Jenna, or he tries to, but he's a strict Father, he is after all in the Army. Swearing is one of those things he doesn't let them get away with, well not without a mouth full of soap that is.

I try to block out the sounds of my Husband and Daughter and instead turn my attention to the little boy I have snuggled up next to me. "Sef, baby are you alright?" I ask, my voice soft, His little blonde head just bobs yes, I have to smile, just a little bit this little one of mine is just too precious. I love all my kids, all of them different and unique, My first child Jenna Joyce Lehane-Summers is beautiful, she has Faith's complexion, hair and eyes but my face shape and my smile, not that I see it very often anymore, she's always been a tom-boy, she loves to be doing physical activities as well as playing her video games, she's a smart girl.

My eldest son and first child with Riley is our six year old Ryder Leon Summers Finn, he defiantly his Dad's little man, he loves all things boy and everything army, he also has a lot of energy and hardly ever sits still.

Josef Rupert Alexander Summers Finn, is my little Mommy's boy, he loves being around me, he's very quiet, sweet, sensitive and shy, but he's my little man, my baby.

Hunter Merrick Riley Summers Finn is our eighteen month old, he's very much like Ry, he spends a lot of time running around driving everyone in the house nuts, he's just recently started talking and he can't seem to stop.

Then there's the little baby growing inside of, another Riley's first Daughter, We've already named her Sandra Willow Dawn Summers Finn, she's due in just six weeks time, but really I'm not sure this family can hold it together that much longer.

"Sefie baby, go downstairs and play please" I say as I hear Jenna's bedroom door slam shut, Sef gives me a look, plants a kiss on my cheek and does as I've asked I get up from the bed and make my way to check on my little girl.

**Jenna's P.O.V**

I run up the stair, into my bedroom and slam the door shut behind me, I hate Riley, I hate him so much, he tries to be my Dad, I don't need one, not him anyway. My Mom she doesn't see what he's like, she doesn't see that he isn't good for her.

He talked her out of letting me go stay with Uncle Angel, he'd tell me stories about my Momma, I know that she did some bad things and she had to go to jail because of it but still, I wish I could know her, I have some photo's and my Aunties and Uncles have told me some stories, only good ones though.

My Mom doesn't like to talk about Momma, she gave me some photo's of Momma and me as a baby, Momma was still in a coma but Mom did take me to visit her when I was really little, but not since.

Angrily I wipe away the tears, I hate it when he makes me cry, my mouth still tastes like that gross soap. I told Mom that I don't like it when he punishes me, she just said to behave and he wont have a reason to. I hear a knock on the door and I know it's my Mom, I don't know if I want to talk to her right now, i just want to get out of the house and away from Riley, even though he said I was grounded for yelling at him.

"Come in Mom" I say while I start packing some clothes into my over night bag.

"Going somewhere baby?" my Mom asks as she enters the room, I don't stop packing but do turn just a bit to look at her.

"I wanna go to Auntie Wills and Auntie Tara's house" I say, which is true, my Aunties always take me in when I'm sad and my best friend,Aphie, lives there too, I met her at school and found out she was being abused by her Dad because she's a witch, so I told my Aunties and they went to social services and now they're her foster parents.

"Jenna, you can't just leave every time you and Riley have a fight" Mom says, trying to reason with me. I know she hates it when he and I fight, but I can't help it, he just makes me so mad .

"Please Mommy, I can't stay here right now, Please let me go to the Aunties" I plead with her. I can tell by the look on her face that she's about to cave.

"Okay, you can go" she finally gives, I let her pull me into a hug.

"Thank you Mommy" I whisper then I look up at her "Riley says I'm grounded".

Mom lets out a sigh "I'll sort it with him, now finish packing your bag and ring your Aunties and let them know you're coming" she instructs "but just for one night" she continues "if you still want to be away then you can go stay with Aunty Dawnie, okay?".

I nod, I love my Aunty Dawnie and often stay at her's, ever since she moved out I usually spend every second weekend at her apartment and tonight's friday so I guess I should be staying with her anyways.

"Okay Mom" I say as I finish packing my bag, she smiles sadly at me and says

"I love you Jenna, don't forget that, don't ever forget that"

"I love you too Mommy" I reply before leaving the room to ring my Aunties and let them know I'm coming.

**A.N: Please Reveiw, I'll try and update again tomorrow.**


End file.
